De la medianoche al amanecer
by Naruko Ninja Z
Summary: Ellos eran amantes aunque fuera por poco tiempo y estuviera prohibido. Mención de incesto.


De la medianoche al amanecer

Disclamer: Hetalia no me pertenece

Es de noche y ya hemos cenado mi querido hermano ¿Sabes lo que significa eso? Exacto. Es hora de ir a dormir y soñar cosas bonitas. De niños siempre nos dijeron a los dos: "Los niños buenos siempre se van a dormir temprano" ambos protestábamos ligeramente ante eso, deseábamos quedarnos despiertos hasta el amanecer y saber por fin que _hacen_ los adultos mientras los niños duermen.

El tiempo ha pasado y ambos hemos crecido, ya no somos unos niños pequeños y bien podríamos quedarnos despiertos hasta el alba pero desgraciadamente tampoco podemos hacerlo ahora ¿Por qué? La respuesta es que somos adultos responsables que tienen que trabajar para ganarse la vida y para eso es necesario levantarse temprano.

Tú y yo ya no somos _niños buenos e inocentes_ y con eso último me refiero principalmente a mi porque lo _bueno e inocente_ todavía se aplica en ti –si no fuera así entenderías muy bien los comentarios en doble sentido de ese gabacho pervertido adicto al vino y el motivo por el cual el "macho patatas" oculta una caja llena de revistas con contenido _poco inocente_ en lo profundo del armario – aunque si no fueras tan despistado y tan lleno de inocencia te darías perfecta cuenta del monstruo que vive dentro de mi.

Si, soy un monstruo horrendo en el fondo de mí ser. Una criatura espantosa que te causaría las peores pesadillas que hayas tenido en tu vida, un ser horripilante que devoraría cada parte de ti hasta saciarse y aun así _sé _muy bien que no tendría _suficiente._

La verdad es que para mí eres más que un hermano. _Eres la persona que amo más que a cualquier otra._

_Te amo y sé que no esta bien pero no puedo hacer nada, ya es tarde para eso. _

¿Cómo reaccionarias si te lo dijera? Una parte de mi desearía que tú también sintieras lo mismo que yo, que no te importa el vinculo de sangre que nos une, lo que digan los demás o si la iglesia nos excomulgara si llegaran a enterarse pero se que eso no pasara nunca. Tú reacción mas natural y lógica si te dijera seria alejarte de mi lado y no volverte a acercar a mi jamás y yo no quiero que hagas eso, no deseo que te apartes de mi, que me mires con asco y repulsión o que me odies. No, no deseo ninguna de esas cosas tratándose de ti.

_De mi hermano pequeño. De mí querida Venecia._

_Eres sumamente valioso para mí_

Eres tan hermoso mi pequeño niño, tan frágil y delicado, tan dulce, tan suave, tan inocente…

Tan tú

Lo que más deseo en el fondo de mi corazón esta prohibido y no debo hacerlo por más que lo desee con todas mis fuerzas. ¿Qué es lo que mas deseo hacer? Besarte hasta dejarte sin aire, acariciarte hasta el hartazgo, abrazarte y no dejarte escapar de mí, conocer cada centímetro de tu piel y hacerte mío hasta que me pertenezcas por completo.

_Que seas solo mío y de nadie mas _

_Pero eso nunca pasara ¿verdad? _

Debo conformarme con lo que puedo obtener: un fraternal y cálido abrazo cuando llega la hora de despedirnos ya que tú debes ir a entrenar con el "macho patatas" y el "cabeza de pollo", y yo visito a España por lo menos una vez por semana, un beso en la mejilla en las celebraciones o a la hora de dormir, en fin lo que es _normal _recibir de parte de los hermanos. Hoy es otra de esas noches malas pensando en ti, doy vueltas en la cama y no puedo conciliar el sueño, harto de dar vueltas en la cama, me levanto y salgo de mi habitación, quizás caminar me ayude a despejar mi mente.

Sin saber como o porque termino parado frente la puerta de tu habitación, dudando si debería entrar o no, dejo escapar un suspiro, soy un caso perdido, estoy a punto de retirarme cuando noto que tu puerta esta entreabierta, mi cuerpo se tensa solo dejas esa puerta así por dos razones: te preocupa algo y deseas hablar conmigo sobre eso o te quedaste dormido arreglando tu parte del papeleo, eres muy responsable aunque no lo parezca ya que aun estando agotado por culpa del "alemán cabeza de patata" arreglas tu papeleo y algunas veces parte del mío cuando estoy enfermo o demasiado cansado para hacerlo yo mismo.

Empujo suavemente la puerta y entro con sigilo a tu cuarto, tú te has quedado dormido sobre el escritorio con la cabeza apoyada en los brazos otra vez, a veces pienso que te esfuerzas demasiado y que debo hacerle una visita acompañado de la mafia al maldito sádico gritón que tienes por amigo. Me acerco a ti y te levanto en brazos, te llevo hasta tu cama y te deposito suavemente en ella, al arroparte con las cobijas me doy cuenta de que estas llorando lo que me hace preguntarme que clase de sueño estarás teniendo –aunque es obvio de que no se trata de un sueño muy feliz–, seco cada una de tus lágrimas con cuidado de no despertarte y te doy un ligero beso en los labios –de hecho apenas rozo tu boca, es lo mas que me permito hacer que rompe las reglas de "solo se permite el contacto fraternal normal", varias veces he tenido que hacer esfuerzos supremos para no arrinconarte contra la pared, arrancarte los pantalones y satisfacer mi deseo de manchar tu inocencia.

Estoy a punto de romper el contacto cuando noto que correspondes a mi caricia con avidez, esa acción tuya tal vez sea inconsciente pero no me importa, esto tal vez no vuelva a repetirse y estoy decidió a disfrutarlo. El beso es lento y pausado, un fuego abrasador crece en mi interior, tengo que romper el contacto con tus labios antes de que pierda el control de mis acciones. Intento apartarme pero una de tus manos toma una de las mías y la aprieta con fuerza, trato de zafarme y en ese momento tú abres los ojos.

Logro zafarme de tu agarre y te miro avergonzado, de seguro estas pensando que soy un enfermo mental o algo parecido.

-Lo siento mucho-murmuro para después caminar hacia la salida, estoy a punto de salir de tu cuarto cuando siento que me tomas con fuerza de la mano.

-¡Espera!-exclamas con la cabeza gacha y sujetando firmemente mi mano-¿Por qué has hecho eso?-me preguntas alzando la cabeza y mirándome a los ojos, se me encoge el corazón al notar que están encharcados en lágrimas.

-perché ti amo*-le digo con la voz ronca por las ganas que tengo de llorar-Per favore, non mi odiano*

-Fratello*…-musitas en voz baja

-Sé que es un pecado, que esta mal y que tal vez me odies por esto pero te amo-digo con firmeza-Feliciano Vargas yo te amo-repito con los ojos nublados por las lágrimas que pugnan por salir de mis ojos-sé que debes pensar que soy horrible, que soy un cerdo, un enfermo mental o algo parecido pero tenia que decírtelo yo…-iba a continuar pero tus labios que repentinamente se posan sobre los míos me lo impiden, tu acción ha sido muy sorpresiva e impulsiva ya que ha hecho que caiga tumbado en el suelo contigo encima de mi.

Mi espalda termina apoyada en la puerta de tu habitación mientras me pregunto el motivo de tus acciones.

-Non sei orribile o un maiale o niente*-murmuras cuando el contacto de nuestros labios se rompe-e io ti amo troppo*-susurras suavemente

Tus labios buscan los míos de nuevo, correspondo al contacto de tus labios plenamente consciente de que sientes lo mismo que yo, mis manos recorren tu espalda suavemente y se meten bajo tu camisa, tu piel es tan suave y tersa como lo había pensado. Nos seguimos besando deteniéndonos apenas para respirar, me siento en el suelo, tú quedas sobre mi regazo con los brazos alrededor de mi cuello, el calor aumenta por momentos y mis zonas bajas empiezan a cobrar vida causando que los pantalones empiecen a incomodarme.

-Feli-murmuro con la voz ronca cuando el contacto de nuestros labios es momentáneamente interrumpido-¿Estas seguro de que deseas seguir con esto?- pregunto temeroso por lo que esta a punto de pasar y la posibilidad de que lo lamentes después.

Sonríes y asientes con la cabeza.

Eso es todo lo que necesito.

Me levanto del suelo contigo en brazos, te dejo sobre la cama con suavidad y comienzo a desabrochar lentamente los botones de tu camisa, la prenda cae al suelo con un ruido sordo, te levantas de la cama y haces lo mismo con la mía, cuando esa prenda ya no te estorba, empiezas a lamer mi cuello, lentamente haciéndome estremecer, tu lengua pasa de mi cuello a pecho lamiendo mi torso lentamente y jugando con mis pezones, el recorrido de tu lengua continua hasta llegar a mis pantalones. Sin pensar mucho en lo que estas haciendo me haces quitármelos junto con mi ropa interior, te agachas y empiezas a acariciar mi intimidad con tus dedos y tu lengua, un gemido escapa de mis labios al sentirte ahí no puedo evitar gemir, tus movimientos son torpes y no puedo evitar sentir una oleada de placer recorriéndome la espina dorsal al ver que intestas complacerme de esa forma, pongo una de mis manos sobre tu cabeza marcándote el ritmo y cuando estoy a punto de terminar, detengo mi mano.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntas confundido

-Todavía no veneciano-digo-déjame intentar algo-añado sonriendo con malicia

Te acuesto sobre la cama y hago lo mismo que tú me hiciste hace un momento, luego te preparo lentamente, lo menos que deseo ahora es causarte molestias, cuando estoy seguro de que estas listo, me introduzco lentamente en ti y dejo que te acostumbres a la intrusión, un jadeo tuyo me indica que ya puedo comenzar a moverme, tus gemidos son como música para mis oídos, estas sonrojado, cubierto de sudor y respirando entre jadeos.

_Te ves hermoso, pareces un ángel._

_¿Cómo algo tan bello puede estar prohibido? _

Cuando todo termina, te atraigo hacia mí, te abrazo y me duermo a tu lado.

El despertador suena y me levanto confundido luego caigo en la cuenta de que todo ha sido un sueño.

_Un hermoso sueño. _

Miro a mí alrededor, estoy en mi habitación y tengo una molestia punzante entre las piernas, tú estas a salvo del monstruo en mi interior todavía. Es hora de enfrentar la realidad, mientras me desvisto para meterme en la ducha pienso que esta noche será igual que las otras noches: me ahogare en un mar de deseos reprimidos pero tal vez esta noche tú y yo nos convirtamos en amantes aunque solo sea de la medianoche al amanecer y solo en mis sueños.

Te encuentro algo distraído a la hora del desayuno y tus ojos tienen un brillo especial y extraño cuando me miras, no le doy importancia y salgo de la casa.

Cuando Lovino se fue, Feliciano sonrió, lavo los platos y se arreglo la corbata y el saco.

- si sogna stasera quando il mio caro fratello*-murmuro el italiano antes de salir de la casa.

Fin

Traducción de las frases en italiano

*Perché ti amo - Porque yo te amo

*Per favore, non mi odiano - No me odies por favor

*Non sei orribile o un maiale o niente – Tú no eres horrible ni un cerdo ni nada de eso

*E io ti amo troppo - Y yo tambien te amo

*Ei sogna stasera quando il mio caro fratello - Nos vemos esta noche cuando sueñes mi querido hermano.

*Fratello – hermano


End file.
